


Need

by Chelsea072498



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little angst, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Smut, Smut. This is not for anyone under 18., nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: Dean Smut...





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Info - Straight into fluffy smut  
> Word Count - 1399  
> Warning - Smut, Fluff, a little angst, not much though. A lot of sex. Smut. This is not for anyone under 18. It’s got SEX!

## Need

 

His hands were gently. She wasn’t sure why she hadn’t expected that. He was truly a gentle man.  His lips were soft, plump, and she moaned as they moved over her neck.

“This isn’t suppose to happen.” He whispered, his deep voice soft. “Y/N, you and me. We ain’t suppose to happen.”

“Says who,” she kissed him with a smile. “Seems to me this is happening.”

“Sweetheart,” Dean touched her cheek with the outside of his hand lightly. “I’m no good for you.”

“Fuck you, Dean Winchester.” She looked into his eyes. “You’re the only man I want.”

“Y/N,” Dean knew he should pull away. He should walk away. She was too sweet, too good, for the world he lived in. She lived there too though. Y/N kicked it in the ass on a daily basis. He studied her Y/H/C hair and Y/E/C eyes before gently kissing her. “I can’t fight this anymore.”

His hands moved to the tank top she wore and gently pulled from the bottom. Their kiss broke long enough for him to pull it over her head and toss it behind him. He tried not to stare at the erect pink nipples but the temptation to run his tongue over each was too much. He gently teased both nipples as she moaned and arched her back. Her hands moved through his short hair and she whispered, “I want you, Dean. I need you.”

He looked into her eyes. Y/N was one of the strongest people he’d ever known. She didn’t need him. Not the way he needed her….

She did though. Dean saw it in the way her face lit up when she smiled at him. He felt it when her small hand touched his chest. He heard it when she leaned forward and gently whispered, “I love you, Dean.”

He gently lifted her and walked toward the bed. He kissed her as he laid her down on the soft comforter and slowly unbuttoned her jeans. Slowly, he pulled the remaining pieces of clothes from her body and freed himself from the jeans and boxers he still wore.

“I love you, too.” Dean smiled at her. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’m a big girl, Dean. I know how this could go. Let’s enjoy it while we can.”

The kisses were soft, sweet, but both felt the passion, the desire, and need. Dean moved one arm under her, to pull her closer. He gently moved his other hand over her body. Y/N was shaking and he stopped to make sure she was okay.

“I’m perfect.” She said. “I never thought this would happen. I’m in shock, I think.”

“I know the feeling,” He laughed softly. “We can stop if you want. There’s no reason to rush this…”

Y/N looked into his eyes. “Do you want to stop?”

“Darlin,” he rarely called anyone anything other than Sweetheart so hearing the new term of endearment brought a smile to her face. “I want this. More than you know.”

“We aren’t rushing anything. We’ve known each other for years. I’ve…” She bit her lip. “Dean, please stop thinking and just let it happen.” Her eyes wandered his naked form. “I don’t want to wait for you anymore.”

She reached for him, her kiss demanding. Dean moved on top of her, determined to take things slow. He was going to make love to her, but he saw no point in rushing the main event. He slowly moved his hand down her body and teased the hot, wet folds as she raised her hips, silently begging for more.

“Shh,” Dean kissed the side of her mouth. “I promise you’re going to enjoy this.”

She moaned and cried his name as Dean’s thick digits slowly brought her over the edge. “I think it’s your turn.”

“Not tonight, Y/N.” Dean’s eyes locked with hers. “I need you.”

“You don’t…”

Dean’s hands cupped her face as he gently kissed her. “Y/N, I need you. More than I’ve needed anyone or anything.” He moved his hands to her hips and gently moved into position. “Darlin, are you sure…”

“I love you, Dean.” She smiled at him. “I need you. I want you.”

“I love you, Y/N.” He kissed her with as much passion she’d kissed him before. Slowly, gently, he pushed inside her, stopping to allow her body time to adjust to his size. Once he completely filled her, a million thoughts flew through his mind. His love for her, his dreams he thought impossible, his desire…his doubts. His doubts were…

“I love you,” He whispered. “I love you so much.”

Their hands linked as their bodies moved together perfectly. Years of friendship, hunting together, and the love they knew they shared made the experience so much more than either could have imagined. Y/N fought tears. She’d loved Dean for so long she’d given up hope that he would ever look at her as anything other than his friend. Dean kissed a lone tear and smiled softly. “It’s okay.”

“I’m…”

“Me too.” He told her. He rolled over and pulled her with him. She instinctively knew Dean loved this position. Her hands fell forward on his chest as she slowly rode him, building up to a speed that had them both panting, cursing, and calling each other’s name.

Y/N’s orgasm took her by surprise but she continued moving, working to give Dean the same pleasure he gave her. His hands moved to stroke her breasts and he smiled. “Get on all fours.”

“You’re sure?”

“This feel incredible, but I really….I’ve thought about that….” She felt him thrust upward. “Darlin, please.”

She moved quickly, her body still shaking. She wasn’t surprised when Dean’s lips moved over her neck after he pushed her hair over one shoulder. His hands moved down her body, slowly, and she pushed herself against him.

Dean gently pushed her down and moaned at the view he now had. “Your ass looks amazing in those jeans you always wear….looks even better without them.”

“I was thinking the same about you, Mr. Winchester.” Y/N looked back over her shoulder. Dean was biting his lip and she thought he looked nervous. “Dean?”

“Now that I’ve got you like this, I’m scared I’ll accidentally hurt you.” Dean looked at her. “You’re so sexy and I’m…” He was stroking his engorged cock and Y/N saw that he was hesitating.

“Dean, please….I want you to do this.” Y/N smiled back at him. “Baby, please.”

Dean leaned forward, his body covering hers long enough to kiss her before he moved back and she felt him slowly push into her. He paused long enough to take a deep breath before his hips began moving at a painfully delicious speed, hitting the right spot with every thrust. Her hips moved with him. Y/N felt his hands move between her legs, caressing her, hoping to bring her one more release.

“I’m going to come, Dean.” She cried out. “I’m…”

“Me too, Darlin. I”m coming…”

Together, their bodies gave in, Dean pulled her up and kissed her as his seed mixed with her juices, their bodies and minds tingling and high from the feelings and emotions.

“I can’t believe you didn’t want to do that.” She was leaning against him, her back to his chest. Y/N was looking up with a satisfied smiled. “I’m really glad you didn’t leave.”

Dean kissed the top of her head. “I probably should have but it was too late the moment you kissed me.” His lips moved to hers. “Y/N, things are going to be different now.”

“You think?” She laughed and moved to straddle him. “Damn right things are different now.”

He pushed a piece of hair from her face. “We can figure all of those things out later. I was hoping maybe we can test a theory you mentioned once…”

“A theory?” She saw the sparkle in his eye. Dean looked relaxed. He looked happy. Her heart soared when she was realized that Dean wasn’t worried about anything for once.

“It had to do with the shower. I said shower sex was awkward and you said you didn’t think it was with the right person.” Dean looked toward the bathroom. “Want to see if you’re right?”


End file.
